


Tabloid Fodder

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce actually enjoys being Brucie, Debauchery, M/M, Not actually in a relationship, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ask from mitzvahmelting: okay so i just read the superbat fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7466274">"Vogue Le Magazine"</a> on ao3 and all i need right now is more humiliation kink!Bruce getting off on Morally Upright Farmboy Clark's disapproval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabloid Fodder

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr ask link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/148726327241/okay-so-i-just-read-the-superbat-fic-vogue-le

Clark is supposed to write about the event he’s in attendance right now. He’s having a hard time concentrating. He’s already got the entire article outlined in his head and it’s only going to take a few seconds to type it all out when he gets home, but it’s difficult to stand there and watch his best friend drape himself over anyone standing next to him.

It’s a charity party as usual, but not the usual kind where there are gowns and tuxes, but an actual party, with loud music, flashing lights, a dance floor, scandalously dressed guests, alcohol, and drugs. He’s not going to write about that last one, but the presence of drugs in these kinds of parties isn’t actually something people are surprised about.

Bruce is casually dressed and is making out with the fourth guy of the night. Fourth _guy_ , and Clark’s lost count of the women. The man who probably twice as old as Bruce, who donated an obscene amount of money for the Martha Wayne Foundation tonight, gets a little too frisky and too sure of himself. They’re on the other side of the room, but Clark sees him run his hand up Bruce’s shirt, then back down into Bruce’s pants.

That makes him angry. So angry he swears his eyes glowed red for a moment there. But what makes him angry isn’t that the man was trying to undress Bruce in the  middle of a room full of people, but because Bruce welcomed it.

He rushes over to them, and yanks Bruce away from him.

“Mr. Kent!” Brucie greets him playfully. “I’d love for you to join in!”

“Excuse us,” Clark tells the man curtly.

Bruce blows a kiss to the man and lets Clark pull him out of the event hall, into a room down the hallway.

“What the hell was that?” he demands Bruce.

The anger in Clark’s voice makes Bruce a little hard. “That was fun,” 

The thought that Clark wants to protect his virtue makes him harder.

“Fun?” Clark repeats. “Bruce, you’re making all these people believe you’re a slut!”

Bruce shrugs. He wants Clark to fuck him right there. He wants to turn all of Clark’s anger into desire. He has to admit, angry sex sounds so good. “What if I am one?” 

Clark doesn’t know what to do. He rubs his face into his hands in frustration. “You’re not!”

“Oh, but I am,” Bruce smiles.


End file.
